


.

by 10aliens



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10aliens/pseuds/10aliens
Summary: unfortunate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	.

So a _fights_ been brewing in him, and he felt it most in his teeth, in the back of his eyes, and on his knuckles. Silly thing to get mad at, in retrospect, but let it be known Jie-Sun’s nothing but fool. Sad, angry fool. Standing in the middle of this office with nothing better to do than notice how much he’s leaning on his left side. 

Ortega, the one’s that been making all that nasty gunk stuck within his bone marrow churn and recoil, sits back, fake-easy, fake-comfortable.What a champ he is at lying, Park thinks. Lies straight through his teeth and looks good doing so.  
  
The office is always an inch of mercury too cold for him, and two inches too hot for Park. The air conditioner coos gently through the vents, but the place is still stale, nauseatingly so. Old, weak beer. Papers crumpled and thrown around and taped back and licked up onto the walls. Coffee, maybe. The man doesn’t have a sink to wash his mugs in here, so he makes up for it by placing them haphazardly all over his desk. Desks.  
  
It’s so fucking uncomfortable here. Park coughs. Ortega leans.  
  
Waiting for someone to say something is the worst part.  
  
“Is this really what we’re going to do?” Ortega asks, shuffling papers so as to not look at Park not looking at him. “Do we have to?”  
  
Do we _have_ to. Emphasis on we. As if they’re in this together. Har, har, _har._

Park wants - no. Needs to. He needs to beat in Ortega’s nose. Break it, actually. His whole face. Him in general.  
  
Instead, he sticks to the rules. He shakes his head, and sighs exactly as hard as Ortega did. Almost, _almost_ pulls off the same defeat that Ortega does. Not quite, but Ortega loves filling in gaps, so it’s good enough. Let him think whatever the hell he wants. He’s dense enough to think it might have sounded wistful.  
  
“I don’t understand why you’re upset,” Ortega says. 


End file.
